Westbridge
'''Westbridge '''is a very large town located along the confluence between the Rhine, and Basberus River and directly north of the Riverlands, and north west of Lorderon. It sits at the confluence of the disection between the Rhine, and Basberus rivers, and because of this it is the only reasonable way across without going days marches either west or east. Westbridge is the centerpiece of the region named after the city in the form of Westbridge, and sits at the direct center of that region. Westbridge was captured during the Invasion of Wesbridge, and following this would become a major city within the Kingdom of Lucerne, and forming the center of the Grand State of Westbridge, and until the capture of southern Thedas the most northern outpost of the Lucernians. Westbridge is the centerpiece of a large Frankish population in the area. Westbridge is basically the only place where Franks live south of the Basberus, and yet because of its massive population the Franks are actually quite numerous in the area. House Labeouf is the Lordly House of the city of Westbridge, and they dominate the entire city. In terms of the Kingdom of Lucerne House Labeouf stands as the Arch Lord of the city, and this means that Westbridge stands as one of the most powerful and important symbols and powerbases in the entire kingdom. Below House Labeouf stands House Arnault, and House Hartrian of which House Hartrian is historically one of the largest and most powerful in the city and now they control one of the islands around Westbridge, House Arnault is the wealthiest houses in the city and this is built because of their large force of ships that travel trade goods north, south, and west. The city has grown extensively in importance as the trade flow between North Europe, and central Europe has meant that in order to facilitate this trade you have to go through the toll gates of Westbridge. Controlled for generations by House Hartrian the city was taken control of by House Malfoy following their victory in the Battle of Westbridge. Following this the conditions in the city deteriated until finally the city was invaded by the Kingdom Of Lucerne who took control in the brilliant Invasion of Westbridge. Since the takeover of Westbridge by Lucerne the city is controlled through House Labeouf who are the lord house of the city, and the decay that had set in during the reign of House Malfoy have been reversed and the city has grown immensly. Geography Westbridge is located along the apex of the Rhine, and Basberus rivers. The city itself is located on four island located inside this apex, as well as on both the northern, and southern shores of the Basberus river. Basberus Approach To approach from the Basberus river you must approach through the Narries which are a series of small island forts which are capable of placing large steel ropes in the water which will block access to the river. Rhine Approach The Rhine approaches from both the south and the north, with the north being only accesable through the fort of Yurness which has crafted a large gatetower from which boats travel through in order to enter. The southern approach is too wide to be defended in any proper way so the vast support of the Westbridge fleet is required to keep safe the southern approach, History Early History House Hartrian Main Article : House Hartrian House Hartrian first arrived in Westbridge during the time of the Downfall of Numeron, and during this time they were uplifted by the local Atlantians into a position of being the custodians of the city of Westbridge. Following the collapse of the Numerons House Hartrian became the basic leader of the city, and through them they brought in many other houses with whome they made their vassal houses but at the same time gave each control over some specific area of the city. Construction of the Toll Gates House Hartrians greatest accomplishment was under Neven Hartrian who constructed over his reign three major projects. The first was the Narries, which are a series of small island forts which are capable of placing large steel ropes in the water which will block access to the river. He then moved to the northern entrance of the rivers where he constructed the fort of Yurness which has crafted a large gatetower from which boats travel through in order to enter. With these blocks in place he begin construction of the massive bridges which now are the principle point of notice the city has. He did not live to see all of his projects completed but over the next generation his ancestors followed his blueprint and Westbridge became a very large player. Death Eater Siege of Westbridge Main Article : House Malfoy Westbridge had been a target of the Death Eaters and their leader Tom Malfoy of whom had originally been founded north of Westbridge and their primary holdings were still within the borders of the Kingdom of Westbridge. While Tom Malfoy and the primary forces of the Death Eaters moved against Hogwarts he had another force led by Lucion Malfoy infiltrating Westbridge where they would set up many Magi stones capable of transporting within the fortress heavy amounts of invading Death Eaters. During the period directly following the War in Hogwarts House Malfoy now under complete control by Tom Malfoy begin massing its power for an invasion of the critically important Westbridge which Tom wanted for use as a power base. Westbridge was a trade city with extremely powerful defences but it wasn't prepared for the betrayal that awaited it. Tom Malfoy entered the town and spawned a portal inside and through the portal the deatheaters, and the footsoilders of House Malfoy sprung through. Now completely bybassing the defences Tom and his army moved through the town killing those who resisted until they reached the town hall where he executed the mayor of the town in Johnathon Hartrian of House Hartrian. With his execution the resistence ended and HOuse Malfoy had gained its powerbase. Decline With the city under their control House Malfoy proceeded to take more and more control of the trade profits the city brought in which caused a large amount of resentment amongst the population. When it became clear that there was going to be riots Tom Malfoy placed his younger brother in charge of holding the city under their control. Tom had silently hoped for failure so he could finally kill his brother without consequence, but in fact Lucius was able to appease the different sections of the town. With the city pacified Tom left the city and went north to the House Malfoy stronghold of Brunnswaggen where he continued his goals of ending Hogwarts for good. Invasion by Lucerne Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Vampires in Westbridge With the relationship between Meghanna, and Shia Labouef continueing despite his knowledge about what she was it was simply a matter of time until others came to know the truth. This would happen when a servent overheard accidently struck her with a knife when she was cutting food, and the wound healed faster then it should have. The servent would alert Harry Labouef of whom would barge into the room with many armed men where Meghanna leapt to protect Shia and was nearly killed during the exchange but Shia was able to stop his father from killing her. Harry would confine her to a cell, and despite Shia's constant attempts to have her released, his father feared greatly for Shia's life and refused everytime no matter what Shia suggested. The confinement lasted for weeks, and as this went by Shia would visit her in the prison, but watched constantly by his brother Luke Labouef he was unable to feed her his blood, and her pain grew increasingly bad as time went onl. Meghanna would begin to starve, and as she started to die her progeny's would sence her death knell, and arrived in Westbridge, where they broke into the prisoner, and were nearly able to get her released at the cost of killing several gaurds, but Meghanna resisted this saying the gaurds hadn't done anything and didn't deserve death. Harry watched alongside his personal gaurds as this happened and changed his opinion of her nearly completely in one single moment. Hearign from the gaurds what was happening Shia broke though the gaurds placed on him to keep him away and barged through his brother and hugged Meghanna deeply. Tormund Fox would come forward with a vial of blood smuggled with him in case they were not able to find live bodies, and she was fed while Shia held her in his arms. Realizing watching his son that his heir was deeply in love with this girl, Harry Labouef would stop fighting her, and while sending away her progenies Meghanna was brought back to strength using the blood of animals, and as she healed she grew on Harry of whom saw how much she loved his son. Meghanna, Shia, and Harry would come to an arrangement where Meghanna would be sworn into House Labouef and act as a part of the Honor Gaurd, and would be allowed to stay within the city as long as they did not feed on a single drop of human blood, and despite the resistence of Tormund Fox they would all agree to this becoming known as the Red Foxes of Westbridge. City Layout The city of Tully or Westbridge is a unique city in that it is almost 5 cities which are grouped together into one. There is a part of the town on both the north shore, and south shore. While there are also towns on the large island between the shores, and three other smaller islands as well. The Island in the middle which contains the royalty of Westbridge is known as Tully, and this name often spreads to all parts of Westbridge. North Tower The North tower is surrounded by the Basberus river, and only a 1 mile road can gain access, and this road is as well surrounded by water, so it is extremely difficult as well to take. South Tower Much like the north tower, the south tower is surrounded by the river basberus, and the only means of reaching it is through a half mile road that is as well surrounded by the river. Westbridge city The bridge The bridge is the lifeblood of Westbridge. It is the source of nearly all the wealth the town has achieved. Goverment Demographics Ethnicity Religion Population Noble Houses Category:Independent City Category:House Malfoy Category:Europe Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:City of the Kingdom of Lucerne